


De vous à moi, et de moi à toi

by Plumoh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumoh/pseuds/Plumoh
Summary: Tous les yeux se posaient sur eux où qu’ils aillent — Sa Majesté le Roi, exsudant une aura qui faisait courber l’échine à tous, et le Duc Fraldarius, séduisant dans la gravité qu’il dégageait. Le Roi et son Conseiller, toujours vus ensemble, l’un prêtant son oreille et l’autre sa voix.Dimitri et Felix, liés par le devoir et l'amitié, vouant l'un à l'autre une confiance retrouvée.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	De vous à moi, et de moi à toi

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic existe à 150% parce que je voulais écrire sur la façon dont Dimitri et Felix utiliseraient "vous" ou "tu" pour se parler selon les circonstances... C'est un concept que j'aime énormément pour n'importe quelle relation entre seigneur et vassal :') 
> 
> La fic se déroule plusieurs années après la fin du jeu, donc la relation entre Dimitri et Felix est beaucoup plus familière et quasi réparée. Bonne lecture !

Dimitri, à sa gauche, le visage parsemé d’aisance et de patience. Ses lèvres se courbaient autour de mots aussi vides de sens que de sincérité, car la platitude qu’ils renfermaient ne servait qu’à apaiser des nobles incapables de voir qu’ils n’auraient aucune chance d’entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

— Votre Majesté, interrompit Felix.

Dimitri se tourna vers lui, telle une fleur attirée par les rayons du soleil, son sourire infinitésimalement plus large lorsque sa bouche laissa passer les sons que formaient le nom de Felix.

— Je crains que vous deviez raccourcir votre réunion. J’espère que vous n’avez pas oublié que vous êtes attendu dans l’orphelinat de Lady Martritz.

Felix fit traîner son regard sur les nobles qui se tenaient devant eux, sa férocité bien plus transparente que l’irritation qui l’avait petit à petit gagné tout au long de cette conversation interminable. Personne ne souhaitait se frotter au Duc Fraldarius ; provoquer sa colère et sa frustration demeuraient les actes les plus tabous existant au sein de la cour, à la grande réjouissance de Sylvain et au désespoir d’Ingrid. Felix ne se gênait pas pour user de son pouvoir intimidant de la sorte.

Dimitri rit doucement, hochant la tête et adressant un sourire désolé à son audience.

— Le Duc Fraldarius a raison, mon emploi du temps est malheureusement très chargé. Je serais heureux de vous accueillir un jour prochain.

Les nobles se confondirent en excuses et en assurance qu’ils reviendraient avec joie, faisant des révérences et figeant leurs visages en des expressions cordiales. Felix leur adressa un seul hochement de tête et n’attendit pas que Dimitri ouvre la marche pour se diriger vers la porte d’entrée de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il entendit des murmures et des critiques sur son manque de conduite, comme à l’accoutumée, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à les ignorer.

— Loin de moi l’idée de vous offenser, Monsieur le Duc, mais j’ai bien peur que vos paroles rendent la communication avec… ah… certaines personnes plus difficile, commenta Dimitri, une espèce d’amusement enfantin se glissant dans sa voix.

— S’ils ne sont pas capables de reconnaître qu’ils étaient en train de vous ennuyer à en mourir, ils ne sont pas prêts de recevoir votre aide, rétorqua vicieusement Felix.

Les domestiques qu’ils passèrent sur leur chemin s’arrêtaient pour se courber devant leur roi, tandis que les chevaliers se tenaient droits et les saluaient comme le protocole le stipulait. Tous les yeux se posaient sur eux où qu’ils aillent — Sa Majesté le Roi, exsudant une aura qui faisait courber l’échine à tous, et le Duc Fraldarius, séduisant dans la gravité qu’il dégageait. Le Roi et son Conseiller, toujours vus ensemble, l’un prêtant son oreille et l’autre sa voix.

Dimitri secoua la tête, ne se départant pas de son sourire.

— Tu prêtes vraiment attention à chacune de mes humeurs, n’est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

Felix lui lança un regard en biais. L’œil de Dimitri brillait d’une lueur réconfortante, pleine de bonne volonté, comme si le simple fait d’avoir à ses côtés une personne aussi attentive que Felix le rendait profondément ému. C’était le regard d’une personne qui avait placé toute sa confiance en quelqu’un d’autre, naïf mais honnête. Cette candeur et cette ferveur à rester bon qui suivaient Dimitri, qu’importe les circonstances, tordaient l’estomac de Felix en un nœud déplaisant ; il supporterait cet inconfort tant qu’il se tiendrait à la droite de la couronne, car cela était insignifiant en comparaison de ce qu’il protégeait.

— Tes expressions ne sont pas aussi subtiles que tu ne le penses.

Ils se trouvaient toujours au milieu de domestiques, de chevaliers et de nobles, mais Dimitri rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

— Pour toi peut-être, Felix, taquina-t-il. C’est parce que tu me connais bien.

— Hmpf.

Le coin des lèvres de Felix tressaillit vers le haut, la seule indication aux yeux des autres que son cœur n’était pas fait de glace.

* * *

Beaucoup pensaient que le Duc Fraldarius effectuait son travail par simple obligation, remplissant un rôle lui étant prédestiné et ne pouvant s’y extraire. Son comportement avec les autres nobles, peu aimable et n’invitant guère à la discussion, portait à croire qu’il préférerait se tenir à l’écart de ces complications politiques et sociales au profit d’une profession impliquant davantage l’utilisation de sa chère épée. Cela ne s’avérait pas exactement faux — s’il y avait bien une chose que Felix tenait en horreur, il s’agissait des commérages dans la sphère des nobles et du jugement constant de personnes aussi hypocrites les unes que les autres, incapables de se démarquer de la foule sans faire appel à des méthodes plus que douteuses.

Il s’agissait d’un monde qu’il fréquentait depuis sa tendre enfance, mais il était parvenu à s’en soustraire lorsque son dégoût apparent pour le système chevaleresque de Faerghus s’était fait sentir ; son père ne l’avait plus contraint à l’assister dans les affaires du territoire de Fraldarius ni dans celles de la famille royale. Mais cela ne s’oubliait pas. Une éducation sur-mesure pour un homme qui deviendrait inéluctablement le Conseiller et bras droit du futur Roi avait été conçue de manière à ce que chaque heure passée devant un livre, un groupe d’individus ou un exercice soit imprégnée dans son esprit, même des années plus tard.

Felix avait entretenu l’illusion qu’il pourrait un jour s’écarter de la couronne, tout en étant malgré tout conscient qu’il ne pourrait jamais fuir. Une instruction faerghusienne possédait une peau plus dure que la sienne.

— Non.

— Ne voulez-vous pas reconsidérer ? plaida la Comtesse d’un territoire à l’Ouest, les lèvres pincées. Cela apporterait la vitalité dont Fhirdiad bénéficierait après tant d’années de souffrance…

— Nous n’avons pas les fonds pour organiser un tournoi absurde qui ne ferait que mettre l’accent sur le statut prestigieux des chevaliers. Cela ne bénéficierait pas Fhirdiad en elle-même.

La Comtesse lança un regard incrédule en direction de Felix, tandis qu’un autre noble cacha son air dubitatif derrière un toussotement.

— Je pensais pourtant que vous seriez le premier ravi de pouvoir participer à un tournoi d’escrime, poursuivit-elle.

Felix réprima son désir de simplement envoyer cette dame paître à coups de mots acérés et déplaisants à la limite de l’insulte. Il ne se priva pas en revanche de la fusiller du regard, faisant fi de la tension qui ne faisait que monter.

— Je ne refuse jamais un duel, affirma-t-il. Je sais aussi mettre de l’ordre dans mes priorités. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que les routes sont délabrées et impraticables dans de nombreux territoires. Voulez-vous toujours dépenser l’argent public pour une telle futilité ?

Il croisa les bras et releva le menton impérieusement, défiant son interlocutrice de déballer ses arguments. La Comtesse n’était pas quelqu’un qui mâchait ses mots non plus, mais elle dut percevoir le changement dans l’attitude des autres membres du conseil, puisqu’elle ravala ses paroles et fulmina en silence.

— Vous avez une concentration infaillible et une aptitude pour la gestion des affaires du Royaume, Duc Fraldarius, complimenta un Baron dont la présence à cette table demeurait un mystère pour Felix.

— Un travail mal fait est un travail à recommencer, répondit Felix.

Dimitri, jusqu’alors silencieux durant tout l’échange entre Felix et la Comtesse, émit un petit rire qui attira tous les regards vers lui.

— Le Duc Fraldarius est impitoyable dans ses exigences, mais il n’a que le bien de Fódlan en tête.

Felix n’aurait pas vraiment choisi ces mots pour qualifier l’étendue de ses efforts, mais il s’agissait de la manière la plus diplomatique et acceptable de parler de son implication. Dimitri lui tordrait la tête s’il insinuait qu’il ne faisait confiance à personne dans ce conseil.

Dimitri souriait beaucoup pendant les réunions, s’appliquant à ne pas rebuter tous ceux ayant conservé des réservations à son égard. S’il se montrait conciliant et à l’écoute, tout le monde ressentirait davantage l’envie de le suivre et de le prendre au sérieux. C’était pour cette raison que son habitude à s’effacer pour faire l’éloge d’autres personnes irritait Felix au plus haut point.

— Vous avez une politique interne très stricte, je me vois mal ne pas la respecter, déclara Felix en haussant les épaules. Toutes mes remarques découlent de vos demandes et de vos priorités, je n’invente rien.

— Je suis reconnaissant de pouvoir bénéficier de votre savoir et de votre vivacité d’esprit, rétorqua Dimitri avec ce sourire qui trahissait toute sa sincérité et la candeur qu’il réservait pour ses proches.

Felix ne ressentait qu’une profonde envie d’arracher ce sourire du visage de Dimitri, car un Roi ne devrait pas parader ses émotions de la sorte, scruté et analysé par toutes ces paires d’yeux. Il soupira et agita sa main au-dessus de ses notes, l’air exaspéré, mais lui-même ne pouvait empêcher une sorte de fierté de s’installer sur son expression faciale.

— Puis-je poursuivre le conseil ? demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Felix avait grandi en entendant la cour dire qu’il succéderait à son père, pour remplir un rôle ayant été conçu pour épauler, guider et protéger le Roi. Pendant près d’une décennie il l’avait rejeté, pelant chaque parcelle de son corps et de son cœur imbibée de ces attentes ; avec ce rôle, il serait devenu une ombre suivant une lumière aveuglante.

Faerghus ne produisait que des enfants têtus et au sang empli de valeurs impossibles à nettoyer. Alors Felix revêtit la cape turquoise gisant à ses pieds, n’attendant qu’à être portée, pour se glisser à la droite de Dimitri, ignorant les critiques et le déchaînement de doutes. Il ne le faisait pas par tradition ou par devoir ; Felix n’avait jamais fait quelque chose ne s’alignant pas avec ses propres intérêts personnels.

Dimitri le savait parfaitement. Si Felix se trouvait là, à ses côtés pour supporter les bêtises de la cour, c’était qu’il le voulait.

Un seul hochement de tête de la part de Dimitri exprimait sa confiance totale en Felix, et ce dernier ne détournerait plus le regard.

* * *

Felix restait sur le qui-vive, faisant les cent pas tout autour de Dimitri, tel un animal marquant son territoire et montrant les crocs à quiconque osant s’approcher. La terre sous ses pieds se retournait et soulevait des duvets de poussière et de sable, accentuant davantage la trace d’un cercle qui commençait à lentement se former après son passage. Les soldats qui les avaient accompagnés s’affairaient à sécuriser le périmètre et à dénicher le matériel qui n’avait pas été emporté avec les chevaux tombés dans le ravin. Les personnes ayant été en charge de transporter les provisions subissaient le regard noir de Felix qui ne cessait de grogner et de les rappeler à l’ordre.

— Ce n’est pas compliqué de trouver des potions et des bandages ! hurla-t-il, brandissant son épée dans leur direction. Il faut s’occuper de tout ici !

Felix donna un vicieux coup d’estoc au sol, l’entaillant profondément, puis changea la position de son arme pour la tourner vers lui-même. Il agrippa le bord de sa tunique, et avec sa précision et sa concentration légendaires il découpa le tissu qui gémit sous la lame, et une longue bande bleu marine en naquit. Felix jeta son épée par terre puis attrapa la jambe encore saignante de Dimitri non sans douceur, un contraste avec la férocité qu’il irradiait depuis le début de l’embuscade.

— Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il à son Roi.

— Felix, nos ennemis se cachent sûrement dans les parages, il faut fuir et trouver refuge–

— Auriez-vous oublié le détail non-négligeable qui est votre incapacité à vous lever ?

La flèche encore plongée dans la cuisse de Dimitri était sans aucun doute empoisonnée. La fine couche de sueur sur son front ne pouvait pas être simplement due à la blessure ; toute personne possédant un emblème voyait son endurance et sa force décuplées, et ce n’était pas une misérable flèche qui allait provoquer une conséquence physique d’une telle ampleur.

Dimitri ravala ses protestations devant le regard insistant de Felix. Ce dernier ne possédait pas les talents en foi de son père, mais il pouvait au moins arrêter le saignement. Il enroula délicatement ses doigts autour de la flèche, plaçant son autre main au-dessus de la blessure, et tira. Dimitri réprima un grognement, plus engendré par la soudaineté du geste que par douleur. Felix s’appliqua à faire passer sa magie dans la plaie, cherchant les tissus endommagés et l’origine du saignement. Le travail qu’il effectua n’était pas particulièrement propre ni complet, mais cela suffirait pour au moins atténuer la douleur. Felix s’empara du morceau de tissu et couvrit méticuleusement la cuisse de Dimitri. Il avait coupé une bande plus longue que nécessaire, mais au moins il pouvait la serrer et l’ajuster comme il le souhaitait.

— Monsieur le Duc, nous avons trouvé les antidotes !

Felix releva abruptement la tête.

— Ce n’est pas trop tôt, donnez-en à Sa Majesté !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dimitri, ne se départant jamais de son expression sombre et irritée.

— Vous allez boire cet antidote, et ensuite un chevalier vous conduira dans un lieu sûr pendant que je me charge des bandits, asséna-t-il.

Le regard plein d’incrédulité de Dimitri ne rencontra que la volonté d’acier de Felix.

— Je ne suis pas un invalide, vous savez très bien que mon instinct au combat ne s’est pas effrité avec le temps.

— L’antidote ne fera effet que dans quelques minutes au plus tôt, je ne vais prendre aucun risque.

Felix fourra l’antidote dans les mains de Dimitri avec une énergie n’invitant aucune négociation.

— Fais ce que je te dis, Dimitri.

Il ne laissa pas à Dimitri le plaisir de trouver une autre excuse. Il appela un chevalier et lui ordonna de guider le Roi en dehors de la zone de danger. Monter à cheval après avoir ingéré l’antidote ne devrait pas aggraver la blessure et faire circuler le poison de manière critique ; s’ils n’avaient pas pu trouver d’antidote, Felix aurait été contraint d’immobiliser Dimitri et de le protéger jusqu’à ce que des renforts arrivent.

Une bouffée de soulagement le parcourut en sachant que le scénario le plus catastrophique ne s’était pas produit. Felix ramassa son épée, inspectant ses alentours et déterminant le nombre de soldats qu’il pouvait garder pour l’épauler pendant que les autres accompagneraient Dimitri. Il s’agissait d’un mixte de soldats expérimentés et leurs jeunes recrues, mieux valait les répartir équitablement entre les deux groupes pour minimiser les pertes. Les jeunes recrues seraient même plus en sécurité avec Felix qu’avec les chevaliers prenant la fuite.

— Felix.

Le Duc leva la tête, apercevant le visage préoccupé de Dimitri qui venait de monter sur son cheval. La fine ligne que formaient les lèvres du Roi dénotait son inquiétude et sa réticence à partir. Felix leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce ne sont que des bandits, rien d’alarmant, dit-il.

— Ne commets pas d’imprudence, c’est tout ce que je te demande, indiqua Dimitri en inclinant sa tête.

Au combat, Felix savait toujours ce qu’il faisait — et sans distraction, sans personne sur qui il devait garder un œil, sa mission devenait bien plus aisée et plus rapide à accomplir. Felix était un guerrier avant d’être un homme à la cour. Son épée tracerait un chemin vers la victoire sans aucune hésitation, car c’était ce qu’il faisait de mieux.

Il se contenta d’offrir à Dimitri un petit sourire satisfait et assuré.

— Tu te fais trop de souci. Maintenant hors de ma vue, plus vite on s’en débarrassera, plus vite on pourra rentrer.

Malgré la situation peu propice à la plaisanterie, Dimitri laissa échapper un rire amusé. Il fit signe au chevalier d’ouvrir la marche, et les soldats désignés flanquèrent leur Roi pour le mener dans un lieu sûr.

Felix s’adressa au reste de son groupe.

— Ne prenez pas de risque inutile et agissez en duo. Les bandits sont peu habiles mais ils sont sans merci, il ne sert à rien de négocier avec eux. Allons-y.

* * *

Ce n’était pas comme si les plus grandes familles de nobles ne connaissaient pas le lien qui les unissait. La Maison Royale des Blaiddyd, soutenue et protégée par la Maison Fraldarius depuis des générations, depuis que Loog avait fait de Kyphon son meilleur chevalier et son Conseiller.

Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, en tant que Bouclier de Faerghus, avait établi de nouvelles valeurs et des normes que les membres de sa famille devrait perpétuer. Cela n’avait probablement pas été une opération consciente de sa part ; sa grandeur et sa réputation avaient été telles que tout le monde s’était mis en tête que ses progénitures suivraient dans ses pas.

Felix n’en avait cure. Il n’était ni son frère, ni son père, qu’importe ce que les autres disaient ou espéraient. Dimitri n’était pas non plus son père. Les nobles ne devraient pas s’attendre à ce que le règne de Dimitri soit identique à celui de Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd.

— Cela te gêne-t-il tant que cela ?

— Ils cherchent à trouver des similitudes entre toi et ton père pour mieux identifier tes faiblesses et les exploiter. Ils pensent pouvoir te manipuler.

— Tu ne devrais pas les accuser d’un tort dont ils ne sont pas coupables…

Felix haussa les épaules, se focalisant sur les divers rapports de taxes et de finance étalés sur son bureau. Il entendit Dimitri soupirer, mais le sujet fut abandonné au profit de leur travail qui se faisait dans le plus grand des silences. Le cabinet de Dimitri n’était pas des plus organisés, mais se retrouver dans cette pièce demeurait la solution la plus simple pour obtenir un peu d’intimité et échapper aux regards d’aigle d’individus indésirables. Personne n’oserait les déranger dans les quartiers privés du Roi.

Le ciel bleu de l’après-midi se transforma en une étendue orange qui devint noire tout aussi rapidement, et Felix décida qu’il était temps qu’ils fassent une pause avant que ses rétines n’explosent, si son cerveau n’était pas le premier à y passer. Machinalement, il rejeta la tête en arrière et fit craquer sa nuque, ignorant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait Dimitri.

— On ferait mieux d’aller dîner, proposa-t-il. Ou sinon Dedue va encore venir détruire ta porte pour t’emmener dans le réfectoire.

— Oh, avec toi à mes côtés, je suis sûr de ne pas oublier de me sustenter, rit Dimitri de bon cœur. De plus, cela ne s’est produit qu’une seule fois. Dedue n’a en général pas recours à ce type de méthodes pour s’assurer que je prenne soin de moi-même.

Les lèvres de Felix tressaillirent vers le haut, ses yeux trouvant le regard de Dimitri.

— Non, j’imagine qu’il se contente de te suivre ou de t’apporter directement ce dont tu as besoin avant même que tu n’y penses.

Les valeurs de Dedue ne s’alignaient toujours pas avec celles de Felix, mais ce dernier avait appris à travailler avec lui malgré leur désagrément, car au bout du compte, ils s’acharnaient à rendre la vie plus facile pour la même personne.

Dimitri lui adressa un de ses sourires taquins, s’accoudant à son bureau et posant son menton sur la paume de sa main.

— J’avais pourtant l’impression qu’il n’était pas le seul à empiéter sur mon ombre. Un de mes Conseillers est particulièrement tenace lorsqu’il s’agit de travailler correctement et de tenir un rythme de vie régulier. Il est également en train de me suivre pour, je cite, « que je ne fasse pas de bêtises qui seraient pénibles à réparer ».

Felix fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Dimitri, quelque peu embarrassé et très agité.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te souviens de ça ? Ça fait des mois que j’ai prononcé ces paroles. Et je ne te suis pas comme ton ombre !

Dimitri avait l’audace de lui rire au nez, son œil brillant d’un éclat vif et incontrôlable, comme si le simple fait de taquiner Felix lui procurait une satisfaction jouissive.

— Détrompe-toi, je ne me plains pas de tes services, répondit Dimitri. Je complimente ton efficacité et ton dévouement. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout le travail que tu fais.

Cette sincérité persistante qui teintait chacune des paroles de Dimitri se glissait sous la peau de Felix, et possédait cette capacité à le rendre vulnérable tout en le poussant à être sur la défensive. Les mots doux et les éloges, aussi mérités soient-ils, sonnaient creux aux oreilles de Felix.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? marmonna-t-il.

Dimitri observait le profil de Felix comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois ; son regard ne se faisait ni intrusif, ni inquisiteur, mais plutôt appréciateur. Felix l’aurait qualifié de calculateur s’il ne s’agissait pas de Dimitri dont il parlait.

— Ce que tu dis sur les nobles de la cour cherchant des similitudes entre moi et mon père est peut-être vrai, mais j’ai également l’impression que beaucoup de personnes attendent de toi un travail reflétant ce que Rodrigue aurait pu accomplir, déclara-t-il sans détour. Je voulais simplement que tu saches qu’il est inutile que tu deviennes ton père.

Puis, Dimitri dut se rendre compte du poids de ses mots, car son visage se tordit en une expression de panique et de regret.

— Ah, ne te méprends pas ! Je ne te compare pas à Rodrigue-

— Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Felix se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts, puis se pinça l’arête du nez. Les valeurs, l’héritage et tout ce bordel… continueraient à les poursuivre et à les plonger dans une quête vers l’excellence qui ne serait jamais atteinte aux yeux des autres. Ces derniers trouveraient toujours quelque chose à redire, une petite marge d’erreur ou d’insatisfaction pour pointer du doigt leurs façons de faire différentes de leurs prédécesseurs.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, tu n’es pas ton père, lâcha Felix en regardant Dimitri droit dans les yeux. Et je ne suis pas le mien non plus. Il ne sert à rien de penser à ce genre de choses, les seules preuves qu’on puisse apporter sont issues de nos actions.

Ils avaient déjà accompli tant de choses durant les quelques années ayant suivi la guerre, mais ils devaient persévérer sans jamais désespérer. Ce n’était que le début d’une nouvelle ère — Fódlan n’allait pas se bâtir et se réformer toute seule.

— Alors au boulot Votre Majesté, cessez vos ruminations et montrez à vos serviteurs que vous avez ce qu’il faut pour gouverner.

Les mots s’extirpaient nus de la bouche de Felix, comme magnétisés et attirés par le visage trop ouvert, trop enthousiaste de Dimitri. Ils luisaient d’une qualité presque ingénue, ordinaires dans leur fermeté mais inhabituels dans leur honnêteté. Une confession qui sortait des tréfonds de sa pensée, qui jusqu’alors avait été comprise sans avoir été exprimée — mais Felix, franc et cruel, savait que Dimitri avait besoin d’entendre ces mots de temps en temps.

Et le Roi de Fódlan se laissa emporter par un rire à gorge déployée, à un volume inadéquat pour quelqu’un de son statut.

— Bien entendu, mon cher Conseiller, répliqua-t-il avec amusement. Je compte sur votre soutien continu me guidant vers les bonnes décisions.

Le regard que Dimitri posa sur Felix était empli de soulagement et d’affection. Felix détourna la tête, mais son sourire était bien trop large pour être dissimulé.

— Je me tiens à votre droite, telle une épée dans votre main, déclara Felix.

Dimitri et Felix ne suivraient pas le chemin de gloire traditionnel déjà façonné par leurs ancêtres. Le lien qui les unissait était indescriptible, plus fort que celui de deux amis d’enfance, et plus noble que celui joignant un seigneur à son vassal. Il avait été détruit et reformé, consolidé et chéri, pour que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés !


End file.
